


Can't Live Without You (Chanjeong)

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan-centric, Canon Compliant, Crying, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Angst, Tears, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Sweetheart, seunglix if you squint, this is just cute boys fighting and making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: Chan is jealous that Jeongin is so cuddly and close with Hyunjin and seungmin.Jeongin is upset because his own boyfriend won't give him the attention he needsfighting and tears ensue.akachans a big soft idiot who, after a big fight, realises just how in love he is.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174
Collections: I Love You's





	Can't Live Without You (Chanjeong)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i know im on a bit of a hiatus right now but i got inspo last night and just had to post this on my sisters laptop, once i get mine back in a few weeks ill try to get back to regular updates

Chan pulled at his hair, frustrated.

“I just want you to like confirm that its ME who you are in a relationship with!” he snapped at the youngest member, who was sat on his bed, arms crossed and a glare set on his pretty face, while Chan paced his bedroom.

“of course, it is!” Jeongin shot back, annoyed. “you know that Hyung, stop acting like an idiot!”

“well who would know anymore!” the elder glared, now standing still, arms shoved deep in his pocket. “what with all the time you’ve been spending cuddling and hanging out with Seungmin and Hyunjin on camera and behind the scenes lately, you know you three are one of the most popular stray kid’s ships?!”

“well maybe I wouldn’t have to cuddle and hang out with MY BEST FRIENDS so much if my actual boyfriend showed me any affection outside of the dorms!” 

The two had been fighting for about an hour, Jeongin had been spending so much time with his two best friends lately, Chan couldn’t stand it anymore, he was jealous, his boyfriend was supposed to spend time with him, but they barely had a moment of alone time in days!

“It’s not my fault I’m trying to stop fans from figuring out our relationship!” the Australian curled his fists in his pocket, trying to stop himself from punching the wall in frustration. “I’ve worked so hard for this group Innie, for this job, I can’t lose all of that.”

While Chan’s features may have softened slightly, Jeongin’s only grew harsher, and upon looking the boy in the eyes, Chan noticed they were a lot waterier than he thought they were, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks with every breath.

“don’t ‘Innie’ me.” He snapped, harsher than any tone he had ever taken with the leader. “sometimes I wonder, if it came down to it, would you rather lose your job, or lose me?”

At that, Chan made a huge mistake. 

He hesitated, it only lasted a second, but the younger saw it, the moment that the elder had to put thought into whether he would lose the fame and the spotlight, or lose his own boyfriend, the person he had been dating for almost a year, the person he loved- except Jeongin didn’t know he loved him, the elder had never spoken the words, but from his hesitation, he had some idea if he did or not.

“that’s all the answer I need.” Tears were streaming down the youngers face, and he weakly pushed at the elder’s chest, towards the door, and Chan’s eyebrows furrowed in hurt as the door was slammed in his face.

____

Twenty-eight hours.

That’s how long it had been since Chan had even seen Jeongin pretty face, even heard his beautiful voice, even held his soft hands.

The only thing he had even heard about the younger was Hyunjin and Seungmin talking about him in the kitchen, though Chan was only able to make out his boyfriend’s name before the two caught sight of him and glared him back down the hallway.

“I don’t understand.” The Australian groaned, laying back on his bed, which still felt odd, the night before being the only night he had slept in it in months, Changbin had even stared using it as storage space, and had to clean it off before Chan could move back into it. “why can he just understand that I want us to both be happy, doing the job we love without all the worry of a scandal.”

“easy.” Changbin replied from where he sat on the other bed, lazily playing Candy Crush on his phone. “Minho and Jisung are dating, and they are so all over each other we should be surprised they haven’t had sex during a Vlive yet.”

“don’t say ‘yet” the leader grumbled, a pout set on his lips as he thought about the fact that yes, Minho and Jisung always cuddled and stuff on camera, and they were free of scandals, but they were also the top stray kids ship, which was dangerous. “besides, even if I tried to hug him or cuddle him or whatever, would I even be able to, with all the love and affection Hyunjin is throwing at him all the time.”

“just talk to him about it.” The dark rapper replied easily. “Minho felt the same way, told Jisung he felt jealous that he was spending so much time with Hyunjin, and not enough with him, and they were good, though I’m pretty sure it was less he told him he felt that way and more he fucked him angrily. Jisung and Minho are kinky like that though, that’s probably not the best approach for innocent little Innie.”

Chan smirked slightly to himself, ‘innocent’ isn’t exactly what he would call Jeongin’s reaction to him calling himself the ‘daddy’ of stay.

“I tried to talk to him.” The elder complained once he snapped out of his little thought. “he just yelled that you wouldn’t even know I’m his boyfriend.”

“well…” Changbin drawled, a guilty expression on his face. “as your best friend, I’m morally obliged to tell you that if I wasn’t me and I didn’t know you... I wouldn’t guess that you were together at all.”

“what?” Chan looked up, startled, at his friend through the darkness of his room, and Changbin hoped it hadn’t woken anyone. “but I always hold his hand and hug him and kiss him and stuff.”

“in the privacy of your room.” Changbin added, sighing, and Chan could hear the rusting of sheets as he turned over. “Jeongin is pretty clingy sometimes, not only at home but during practice, before concerts, during Vlives, you have to think about the fact that he has needs too.”

The elder sighed, eyebrows furrowing for a moment. Hadn’t he always thought of Jeongin’s needs? He always made sure he was happy with his music and his work and that he didn’t need any help with singing or-

Chan realised with a start that aside from their cuddles at night, or their nights of passion, he treated Jeongin exactly the same as all the other members, if not even worse, being so paranoid about their relationship being found out that he sometimes even distanced himself from the boy.

“oh and Chan.” Changbin’s voice cut through Chan’s trance, tired and obviously about to fall to sleep. “if you really had to choose between your job and Innie, what would you choose?”

“no question.” Chan smiled o himself, speaking with no hesitation. “Jeongin, he’s the love of my life, I don’t think I could even imagine living without him.”

“does he know that?

___

In seconds, Chan was standing outside his boyfriend’s door, suddenly questioning all of his life choices. maybe Jeongin wouldn’t forgive him, maybe he wanted to move on to someone else, maybe he shouldn’t be waking him up at three am just to tell him he loved him.

Unfortunately, Hyunjin decided to make that choice for him, opening the door just as Chan was going to walk away.

Immediately a sneer formed on the taller’s face. “what do YOU want?” he asked, having taken Jeongin’s side in all of this. “I’m pretty sure Jeongin doesn’t want to talk to you.”

“well I think I’d like to hear his opinion on that, thanks.” Chan snapped back, not in the mood to deal with Hyunjin. He was a great guy, sweet, kind, attractive, however, he was also very protective, and Chan knew that once the fight was resolved, everything would go back to normal. “please Hyunjin.”

With a sigh and a glare, Hyunjin nodded softly. “fine.” He gave in. “I’ll go sleep with Changbin then, he needs cuddles more than he would like to admit, and Chan, if you hurt Innie, I’ll hurt you.”

At that, the elder simply chuckled softly and watched the dancer strut away. 

As he opened the door, Chan couldn’t help the small ball of jealousy that coiled in his stomach as he took in the scene of his boyfriend sprawled out across his bed, one arm wrapped around Seungmin’s torso, and the slightly elder boy’s arm around the youngest’s back.

Gently, and trying to be as calm as possible. Chan poked Seungmin in the shoulder until his eyelids fluttered open, and just like Hyunjin, his face immediately took on a glare.

“Hyung- “

“I know Seungmin.” The leader interrupted softly, nervously twiddling his thumbs. “please let me talk to him, I know there’s a certain cuddly aussie who’s been missing his boyfriend, probably all lonely in his room right now- “

Those mere words had Seungmin jumping from his spot on the bed, not even trying to keep Jeongin from waking up as he rushed out of the room, presumably where Chan knew Felix slept with a pout on his face.

As Chan has suspected, the movement did wake up the youngest member, and he now sat up in bed, rubbing at his eyes, a glare set on his features yet again, and Chan missed his boyfriend’s smile.

“you better have woken me up for good reason or I swear Christopher Bang I will- “

“I’m sorry.”

“no Chan, I told you, you need to tune into- wait did you say sorry?” Jeongin looked baffled, and Chan didn’t know if he should be offended that the younger didn’t think he was very forgiving. “you- you came to apologise?”

“yeah…” the elder moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, still looking down at his hands. “I shouldn’t be so paranoid about our relationship effecting our jobs that I don’t even treat you like my boyfriend.”

“Chan- “

“no Innie, listen please.” Jeongin shut his mouth tight, and Chan placed one hand on top of the youngers on the blanket. “I was just so scared because I worked so hard for this job and I thought there was no way that I could live without it, but really, it’s you I couldn’t live without, hell- if you weren’t in my life I don’t even know how I would survive. I want to listen to you more, make it clearer to you how much I love you, because I know I haven’t said so but I love you so much Innie, and I’m so, so sorry.”

When Chan looked up, he had expected to see an angry face, or a happy face, he did not expect his boyfriend’s face to have tears streaming down it, crying so hard others would call it ‘ugly crying’, but Chan still thought he was beautiful.

“I love you too, you asshole.” He sniffed, and at once Chan was engulfed in a warm embrace, Jeongin’s face buried in his chest, ruining his new shirt, but the aussie could only hug him back and press a small kiss to his head, a smile on his face as he thought about just how lucky he was to be in love with someone so special.


End file.
